Jealousy Killed The Stag
by TheCheeseStandsAlone
Summary: Some one likes Lily. James won't have it. How far will he go to get rid of the opposition? What will Lily do when she finds out what he's done? PG for language.


Trey woke up, earlier than he would have liked, and walked down to the nearly empty great hall. It was December, so the air was chilly, nipping at his nose, making his fingers tingle with cold, and his toes desperately draw any ounce of warmth they could from his holy socks.  
  
He sat down at his usual spot at the long Ravenclaw table. He saw that he was the first of his house down to breakfast that morning. There were a few Slytherins, he recognized as Severus Snape, from a year below him, and Lucius Malfoy from a year a head of him. Narcissa Black was there was well as two others that he wasn't quite sure of their names.  
  
The Hufflepuffs were still probably cozy in their beds, as only three of them were out and about in breakfast. Kelsey Smith, Jack Davies, and Marcie, he couldn't remember her last name, all from two years below him. At the Gryffindor table, he found that most of the 5th year class was present, but the rest of the house, he figured, was still up in their tower.  
  
He grabbed a few strips of bacon and looked over the Gryffindor lot. James Potter, one of the better quittitch players in the school, his friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew were all present. The girls of Gryffindor, Chelsea Cooper, Lily Evans, and two other girls who Trey wasn't sure what they're names were, were sitting at far away from the gang of boys as was possible.  
  
He shook his head and finished off his last strip of bacon before standing up and heading off to the library. As he passed by the Gryffindor Table he over heard part of the conversation that James and Sirius were having.  
  
"I'm telling you mate, you're hopeless." Sirius said, shaking his head while buttering a piece of burnt toast.  
  
"Padfoot, shut up." James said, hitting his friend over the head with his own piece of burnt toast. They reminded Trey of the three stooges.  
  
"I'm just saying, Prongs, that it's a lost cause. Go for the chicks that want you, not the ones that you can't have." Sirius said, brushing a few buttery crumbs from his dark hair.  
  
"Yeah yeah, I hear you." James said, throwing his toast down and standing abruptly. He turned to walk off, and then as though he thought better of it, turned on his heel and bent down and whispered something in Black's ear, some of which Trey caught, but as he was walking away and trying not to look like he was eavesdropping, but then he reminded himself that he was, and bent to tie his shoe, that was still in a perfect bow from the last time he tied them.  
  
"That Evans isn't going to know what hit her," James hissed. "I'll get that girl if it's the last thing that I do." And then he turned and quickly walked out of the great hall. Trey didn't have to worry about looking suspicious; James wouldn't have noticed him lurking by their table. He didn't even notice him as he tripped over him and went flying forward, causing the gale of students entering the hall to laugh as though there were no tomorrow.  
  
Potter got up and stalked off, not even muttering a sorry to the older Ravenclaw. Trey stood up and brushed his robes off. Nodded good day to the group entering the great hall, and quickly left the great hall. Not noticing some one follow him up the stairs and down the corridor to the Library.  
  
He stood in a random row of books until he felt his face go back to its normal temperature. That's when he noticed that some one else was there. He hurriedly grabbed the first book he saw off the shelf, making it look like he had been looking for it. He turned around, smiled stupidly, and held the book up.  
  
"Found it," he said, before he felt his face flush again when he realized who it was. It was Lily Evans. By the look on her face, she clearly didn't believe his little act.  
  
"Motherhood, for the teen witch." She read of the cover skeptically. "Well, I suppose we all have our problems." She said, a grin starting to creep across her face as his got redder than it had been when the younger Gryffindor had tripped over him.  
  
"Uh, my mom, she's pregnant." He said, it was the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"And your mother is a teen witch?" Lily said, very amused by this statement and the fact that she made an older student, a guy at that, nervous.  
  
"Uh.my sister?"  
  
"Just shut up now and save yourself while you're ahead." Lily said, grinning. "I'm Lily Evans by the way. I saw what Potter did and decided that I had better apologize on behalf of Gryffindor. Really, we aren't all as terrible as Potter and his gang are." She said, sticking out her hand.  
  
"Oh I know, it was just a mistake. I'm Trey Pierson," he said, shaking her hand, his face losing some of its redness.  
  
"Nice to meet you, properly that is. I've seen you at a prefect meetings and stuff." She said quickly. Now it was her that was blushing.  
  
"Yeah," he said quickly, still shaking her hand. He noticed this and quickly dropped it. "I gotta go, see you later then." He said, trying to smile as he walked out, tripping over his shoe that he never finished tying from the breakfast ordeal. Lily heard him swear at himself before he quickly recovered and practically ran out of the library, Madame Pince shouting after him to slow down.  
  
Lily grinned to herself as she slowly left the now empty, save Madame Pince, library for her first class of the day, Transfiguration. She was still slightly grinning when she slid into her seat, two minutes after the bell.  
  
That fraction of a smile, however, was wiped off her face when Chelsea stabbed her with her quill and demanded to know where she went, and why she was late.  
  
Lily shook her head and continued to stare off into space, not coming back until the end of class, when Melissa slammed her books down in front of her, causing her to jump and snap back to reality.  
  
"Wakey wakey," she said, smiling sweetly. "Now that you're all rested, you can tell us what happened to you at breakfast."  
  
"Nothing happened. Don't you worry your pretty blonde head about it." Lily said, gathering her things and following the other two girls out of the room.  
  
"Lily, I'm not blonde." Chelsea said, blinking stupidly. "Is it some kind of joke? Should I be laughing?"  
  
"No Chels, just never mind alright? I'll tell you guys later. I promise. But right now I need to go and see Professor Flitwick. I promised him I'd stop in to discuss something before the second class of the day." Lily said, turning away from her friends and heading down the stairs while the others went their separate ways to classes.  
  
Halfway to the charms classroom, Lily went off into her dream world again, she wasn't sure why, but she kept thinking about Trey Pierson, and his smile. She loved his smile.  
  
She was brought back to Hogwarts when she collided with something hard. The something that she bumped into "oofed" and then groaned after a rather sickening cracking sound.  
  
Lily glanced about to see who she ran into, afraid to see what the cracking noise was. Hoping it wasn't something valuable. She thought some one had set her face on fire. She had ran into Trey. He was sitting about five feet away, clutching his left arm to his chest cursing loudly.  
  
"I'm so, so sorry. I honestly didn't mean to," Lily started as she scrambled to her feet to help gather his things.  
  
"No, no I'm alright. Just don't worry about me." Trey said, standing quickly, trying to pick up his History of Magic book, but failing miserably as his arm made another cracking sound and he dropped back to the ground in pain.  
  
"No, you're not alright! This is all my fault, I'm terribly sorry." Lily said, picking up his belongings and putting them into his bag. She helped him up, this time he didn't protest, and she marched him down to the Hospital wing.  
  
"You really didn't have to do this, you know," trey said, before they reached the door.  
  
"Well it's the least I could do; it was my fault after all." Lily said. He smiled gratefully at her, "Ooh, his smile!" she thought to herself, while saying "I'm truly sorry about that."  
  
"It was my fault too," Trey argued as he reached to open the door with his good arm. "Well, thanks for helping me get down here. I'll see you later. Hopefully next time it won't be so painful." Then he winked, walked into Madame Pomfreys office, and shut the door behind him.  
  
Later that night, Lily, Chelsea, Kimmy, and Larissa were up in their dorm doing their homework and gossiping.  
  
"Oh, Lily, do tell, what happened today during breakfast?" Chelsea said suddenly, causing Kim to dump her ink pot on her bed.  
  
"Chels, this is the second time you did that this week alone!" she exclaimed, but was dismissed with a wave of a hand.  
  
"Oh, all right. Well you all saw Potter; he fell over that Ravenclaw 6th year, Trey Pierson." Lily started, they all nodded their heads, and she continued. "Well I went to apologize to him, and that's it."  
  
"Liar lair brooms on fire." Larissa said, as she scribbled fiercely on a piece of parchment, her writing as large as she could make it, which was rather large.  
  
"Ok, so after Transfiguration, when I went to talk to old Flitty, I ran into him again, only this time it was quite literal. I, uh, broke his arm." She finished quickly.  
  
The other three girls gasped. Kim finally spoke "What happened then?" the other nodded feverishly and Lily continued.  
  
"Well I apologized and took him to then he winked said he'd see me later and that was it." Lily said.  
  
The other girls squealed, and Larissa started to chant "Lily's got a boyfriend, Lily's got a boyfriend."  
  
"You guys!" Lily said over the noise as her friends voices started to raise steadily, and they got off their beds and started dancing around, looking quite like small children who just got wind of a trip to the candy store. "You guys, he's not my boyfriend." Lily said, but she couldn't help but laugh when Melissa grabbed her arm and pulled her off the bed saying "Not yet!"  
  
James was down in the common room playing chess with Peter when he heard a bunch of girls squealing up in the dormitories. Peter rolled his eyes. "Checkmate."  
  
"Dammit." James cursed, partly because he had just lost to Peter, again, and partly because the noise had increased that was coming form up the stairs. He could distinctly hear the words Lily, has, and boyfriend, in the same sentence. He wasn't happy.  
  
"Padfoot, I gotta talk to you." James said threw gritted teeth, as he walked over to the couch in front of the fire where Sirius was busy doing his astronomy homework that was due that night.  
  
"What's wrong, mate?" Sirius asked, once they were up in the dorm, away from the rest of the Gryffindor house.  
  
"Lily, she's got a boyfriend." James said bitterly before flopping down on his bed. "She's got a bloody boyfriend, Sirius. Do you know what that means?"  
  
"That she has a boyfriend?" Sirius said, raising his eyebrows at his friend. James threw this pillow at him.  
  
"No you smartass. It means that I've got competition."  
  
"Well, dumbass, you've always had competition. In case you haven't noticed, guys tend to flock to Lily, just like you did. Only they eventually give up, or they just aren't completely pricks to her, like you mate."  
  
"What'd I tell you about being a smartass?" James said, thoroughly annoyed at his friend.  
  
"Rather be a smart one than a dumb one," Sirius called behind him as he left the room to go finish his homework before he got skinned alive by the professor.  
  
"Ha ha, really funny..." James shouted toward the door, making sure that Sirius would hear him.  
  
A/N: Well theres the first chapter. Tell me if you think that I should keep this going. I made Sirius a bit different than most people would have. I made him have a brain, and use it. And he did his homework. Gasp! Anyway, tell me what you think! I'm working on the next chapter as we speak.oh and if anyone wants to beta for me, please please please email me at sparkly_purple_dotz@yahoo.com because I'm in desperate need of some help..  
  
Lots of love, CheeseStandsAlone 


End file.
